Meet Me In The Middle
by Julia The Nymphomaniac
Summary: AU, present day, Boston. Kit Walker just got released from Briarcliff Hospital and moved next door to the Harmons. This is the love story of Violet Harmon and Kit Walker. I'm a brat for writing this.
1. Chapter 1

So. That new Asylum behind-the-scenes video got me all excited. Then I saw that there was a scene with Kit and Grace that looked sexually charged and I died a little inside. To solve my inner death problem, I am writing this story.

This is a present day AU, set in Boston.

I'm guessing Kit is around 26 or 27. He's crazy and was in an asylum for a year for killing his wife before he got let out.

Violet is in character (suicidal, loner), but her family never moved to LA. Her mother miscarried, but there was no Hayden. And she's 18. Legal for Kit to have his way with.

* * *

Kit Walker pulled into the driveway of his new house. It was small, smaller than the last one. But he didn't have anyone to share the bills with, and he was living off his savings until he could get a job. It's hard to get a job when everyone thinks you're a psychopath, but it was better to live poorly as a free man than be in jail. Thank god for the insanity defense. One year ago, he'd been committed to Briarcliff Hospital in the rural part of Massachusetts. It was the best mental facility on the east coast, but Kit hadn't wanted to be there. He didn't need to be there. He didn't kill his wife. But when Alma disappeared, he was the only suspect, and the evidence against him had been weak, but it was all the cops had, so he'd been found guilty. Years of therapy when he was young and numerous misdemeanor charges had made it easy for Kit to plead insane, so he'd gotten off with a year at Braircliff and when that was completed, a year of parole. His year in hell had finally ended, and now he was moving to Boston for good. Nobody knew him here, he could try to start fresh. Get a job, turn his life around. And lay low until his year of parole ended.

* * *

Kit walked into his new bedroom and stared at his single bed. He missed the king bed he'd shared with Alma. He missed Alma. But she was dead and he was alone. He had to deal with it. He'd done it for years, dealt with life alone. Until he met her. She'd been his soulmate. Until one day, she went missing, and her body turned up a mile away from the Walker house, rotting in the woods. Kit shook his head. No. He wouldn't think about her, not today. This was his fresh start. He was a new man. He turned to face out the bay window (one nice thing about his new house) and stared out into the yard next to his. His neighbors had a nice fucking house, big, modern. The yard was well kept. He wondered what they did for a living. As he watched, a girl wandered out of the back door into the yard. She was small, blonde, beautiful. Just the kind of girl to take his mind of his dead wife. She pulled a cigarette out from behind her ear and lit up, pulling smoke in eagerly. Kit's fingers itched for a cig. He hadn't had one for over a year. He wondered if maybe the gorgeous girl next door would give him one. As if sensing his thoughts, she locked eyes with him, eyes bright and curious. His insides felt like they were vibrating. He hadn't felt that way... Well ever. Not even with, what was that woman's name again? The girl next door looked away, yelled something he couldn't hear and jogged inside. He watched her shamelessly, watching the way her ass looked when she moved and wondering what it would look like with his handprint on it.

* * *

The doorbell rang as he was sitting down in the living room to watch tv, anything to distract himself from his thoughts. He groaned. Who the fuck could it even be? His family hates him, Alma's family hate him. He has no friends. He pulled open the door and his eyes widened. The girl from next door was standing on his doorstep, holding something in a casserole dish and smirking up at him. She had to be at least 5 inches shorter than he was, and skinny.

"Hi. I'm your neighbor, the one you were watching earlier. My name's Violet." She sounded amused, and he knew whe had to say something, and fast.

"Uhh. I'm Kit. I just moved in." He wanted to smack himself. Obviously he just moved in.

"I know. My mom made this for you, to welcome you to the neighborhood and shit." She thrust the dish at him and he took it from her, her hands lingering on his a moment longer than they should her.

"Thanks. It smells great." He smiled awkwardly at her. She lived with her parents. She was probably under 18, which made her untouchable. Shit.

"Are you gonna invite me in?" She smiled up at him, all sugary sweetness. Was she.. Flirting? He couldn't tell. But whatever she was doing was making his jeans uncomfortably tight.

"Uhh, yeah. Okay." She grinned and ducked under his arm.

"So why'd you move here?"

"Ummm, the cops thought I killed my wife so I got committed to Briarcliff for a year. And now I live here." He thought his honesty would scare her off, but it didn't. She just grinned wider. His pants got even tighter. Maybe she too liked the idea of sex and violence, pleasure and pain.

"Oh fuck. Did you do it?"

"No. I don't know who did."

She looked sympathetic. "That sucks. I'm so sorry." She touched his arm. Tingles spread through his body from the point of contact.

"It's okay. I'm getting over it, slowly."

She smiled again. "That's good."

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and her face drooped. "I have to go home, but maybe, tomorrow, if you're feeling lonely, we could do something? Call me." She scrawled her phone number on the back of his hand with a pen she produced from the back pocket of her skinny jeans.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He smiled at her. So what if she was underage? That didn't mean they couldn't be friends.

Violet smiled, soft and genuine. "It was nice meeting you, Kit."

"You too, Violet", he replied, grinning back at her.

* * *

Well?! What do you think?! I know that we don't know Kit that well, but hey. I tried. And I'm proud of this. I'll update over the weekend, or Monday.

Revieeeeew? ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are awesome! I'm so so so happy that you're all enjoying this. :)))

Onward ho!

* * *

Violet's cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She slipped it out and peeked at the screen under the dinner table. House rules were no phone at the table, but really, Ben is CONSTANTLY on his phone, she thinks because he's texting some mistress or a girl he met at a bar when he goes "out for a walk." Her phone read _ONE NEW MESSAGE. _Her stomach fluttered, maybe it was Kit. Violet clicked read and her face split into a smile. Kit had texted her asking if she wanted to get lunch tomorrow and then help him pick out paint and shit for his new house. _Of_ _course_, she typed back.

_Great. I'll pick you up at 11, _was his response.

* * *

Violet fussed more over her outfit than she usually did, changing four times before deciding on skinny jeans, moccasins, a loose purple top and a oversize brown cardigan. It was a little more fashion-forward than her usual long dress with converse and a mens vintage sweater, but it wasn't a usual day. She was going out with a gorgeous, older guy. Violet thanked whatever god there was that she had turned 18 last month. She heard and car pull out of the driveway next door and she flew down the stairs, pulling open the door before Kit got a chance to knock on it. His eyes widened in surprise at her flying into him, and he grabbed her arms to steady her. Violet's arms tingled where he touched her.

"Someone missed me I see", he teased, grinning down at her.

She stuck her tongue out and shook her head, petulantly, childishly. "No, I was just running for fitness. Duh."

His face split into a full blown grin. She was adorable. "C'mon, let's go." Kit pulled her arm gently, leading her to his car.

"Where are we getting lunch?"

"It's a surprise", Kit grinned.

"Is it expensive? I don't have that much money."

"Are you kidding? I'm paying." Violet felt her stomach fill with butterflies. It wasn't every day that someone like Kit offered to buy her lunch.

Kit saw her eyes light up at the thought of this being like a date, and he knew he had to beg her age before she got her hopes up too high.

"So uh, how old are you?", he questioned, trying not to seem like a pervert if she wasn't legal.

Violet's smile didn't dim. "I turned 18 last month."

Kit tried to not to grin too big, but his heart was fucking singing. This girl was perfect.

* * *

Kit pulled into a parking lot outside of a small, cozy looking restaurant. It was clearly local, not some big franchised, chain shithole. He had a feeling Violet hated all that corporate bullshit. When her eyes lit up, he knew he'd been right.

"I love this place!", she exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat. Kit's heart melted. She was just so fucking adorable, and so different than Alma. Alma would have hated Boston. She had been a West coast girl, through and through, and loved anywhere that was see and be seen. She'd made Kit move from his native Boston to LA, and he'd hated it. But Alma had been his soulmate. He loved her. And he changed for her, and things were perfect, until she disappeared. But in her absence, and later her death, and then returning to Boston had made Kit realize that maybe Alma hadn't been the one for him. She'd been too perfect, especially for someone as messed up as Kit. Violet was different, and he liked that. He stepped out of the car, taking time to appreciate how her ass looked in those tight, dark jeans. She turned around and caught him eye-fucking her, and she smirked, like she'd caught him jacking off or something. He hurried himself to catch up to her and grabbed her hand, and she squeezed it in response. Perfect.

* * *

Eep! It's a date. Kinda short, but it's early and I'm sleepy and sick. I hope you all are prepared because in the next chapter, THEY WILL KISSSSS. And maybe do other things, wink wink.

I took some liberties with Kit and Alma's characterization, like honestly I have NO idea how they'll be in the show but based on what I do know, this is what happened. I sorta made Alma up as I went along, and based on what we're seeing in previews with Kit and Grace, he doesn't have too much of a problem with his wife being gone.

Okay well I'm gonna go back to bed now.

xox, Julia


	3. Chapter 3

So I wasn't going to write about this but the wonderful **shootingstella **wanted more Kit/Violet so this is dedicated to her.

ENJOY MY PRINCESSES.

OH and go read every-fuckin'-thing that Stella writes. She's fabulous.

* * *

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Violet giggled as Kit rubbed her leg with his foot under their table at Langdon's Grill.

"You're never too old to have fun with a pretty girl." He winked at her, and she flushed from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. He grinned, knowing that she'd take it _like that_, as any teenage girl who wasn't Violet would say. Violet was different. She preferred Courtney and Kurt to Edward and Bella, and liked Lolita and Sylvia Plath instead of The Hunger Games and Divergent. Kit liked that she was different. Alma was so normal, so cliche. She had been perfectly perfect, and Violet was perfectly imperfect. Violet was effortlessly beautiful, and whereas Alma was too, she'd spend hours doing her hair and makeup just so. Violet was... Original. And exactly what Kit needed.

"So what are you getting?" Violet's voice broke into his thoughts.

"You." He smirked at her, and her insides melted. She fake-glared at him, and he corrected himself. "Oh you meant for lunch. I was thinking pepper steak."

Violet smiled. "That's my favorite! I used to get it every time I came here!"

Kit was thrilled that he picked a place Violet liked. "How often do you come here?", he asked.

"I used to come all the time, but the owner's son and I dated for a while and it didn't work out. He moved to LA for school after that and died in a shooting. His mother, the owner, always blamed me for his death." Violet looked at her lap as she spoke. Kit could tell by her voice that she was on the verge of tears. He pulled her hand into his lap and rubbed circles on her palm with his thumb.

"Hey, Vi, that's not your fault. You had no control over his life in LA. That bitch is crazy."

Violet smiled up at him. "Thanks, Kit. You're great."

"You're pretty great yourself."

The waiter chose that moment to walk over and he took their orders. The two of them ate and talked about any and everything; Violet's home problems: her mom's miscarriage, her suspicions about her dad cheating, her cutting and Kit's stay in Briarcliff: how the nun who ran the institution abused him mercilessly and his theories about the Nazi doctor who was Briarcliff's head.

The bill came, and Kit paid, much to Violet's happiness. This was a real-fuckin'-date. The best date she'd ever been on, and the best date he'd ever been on. As they walked hand in hand out to Kit's car, she asked him: "What was Alma like?"

They had reached his car, so he looked down at her and a million descriptions Alma few through his mind, but the one he quickly settled on was: "Nothing like you."

And with that, he leaned down and kissed her, soft and shy at first, and harder as she leaned into his body and slid her tongue across his lips.

When they broke apart, their lips were swollen and she could taste him on her lips. She smiled, splitting her face into a jack o' lantern-worthy grin. He grinned back.

"C'mon, we have to pick out paint for your new house!", Violet exclaimed, pulling him into the car suddenly. As Kit settled into his seat, she pulled his right hand into her lap and held it tightly.

* * *

Yeah it wasn't as fluffy as I'd hoped. But still, cute first date type shit, right?

I bet you can guess who Violet's ex is...

And who his mom is...

And who owns Langdon's Grill...

I like to think I'm clever.

Hope you enjoyed this little "Julia thinks she's cool and Stella wants more Kiolet goodness" chapter.

And yes, I did just make up Kiolet.

I love you guys. You're all princesses, I swear.

Much love, J


	4. Chapter 4

Urf. I should be writing my 6 page analysis on a Keats poem, but here I am writing this anyway. Or I should be doing my college algebra homework, but nope. Or doing my sociology paper, but still no. I needed to update this because I have ideas crawling around in my pea brain that are begging to be written. I'm trying my hand at some smut, I've only written it once before and I'm eh at it. If anyone is better at writing smutty things and wants to help me out sometime, let me know.

Also, to give Adam Levine a warm welcome to the fandom, I'm listening to Maroon 5 as I write this.

And a quick rec: **GinHermi**is writing a delightful story called _Black Magic Woman_, it's only on Chapter 2 but I'm hooked. Violet is a succubus and Tate is her victim, I guess you'd call it that, and it's SO GOOD. She needs to update it soon, pls.

I love you, beautifuls.

* * *

Kit pulled into his driveway, the trunk full of paint and pillows and blankets and lamps that Violet had that insisted he "needed" and his heart full of Violet that he was nearly positive that he needed now. At the store, she'd flitted around like some kind of fucking pixie, grabbing things with her little hands and throwing them into his cart as he followed her around like a puppy. In the car on the way to his house, she'd gushed over how "warm" his house would look for fall. He had no clue what that meant, but as long as she kept him warm during the fall, he didn't really give a shit.

"Isn't this fun? Awe, Kit, your house is gonna look great!" Violet squealed. He hadn't pegged her as the squealing type, but maybe that meant she was relaxed enough around him to let down her walls. The thought made his heart swell.

He grinned lightly. "As long as you do all the work, then yeah, this is fun." She slapped his arm playfully.

"You better help! I'm gonna need you to reach the top of the walls to paint. I'm too small." She pouted playfully. God, she was sexy when she did that. Kit leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, digging her fingers into the short brown waves at the back of his neck. He groaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist, smashing their hips together. She could feel his hardness through his jeans, pressed up against her and she felt a gush of warm between her thighs. Kit could tell that Violet wanted more, so he pulled her legs to wrap around his waist and put his hands under her ass. She moaned a little and he started walking towards the house with her still spidered around him.

Kit stopped at the base of the stairs and Violet felt his hesitation, so she relaxed her legs and dropped to the floor. Snaking her hand out, she grabbed the bulge at the front of his jeans and his breath caught in his throat. Her little fingers fumbled at his belt buckle, and then his zipper. He felt his pants fall to the ground and before he could speak, Violet had dropped to her knees and taken him into her mouth, right at the foot of the stairs. Whatever he had to say died in his throat, and he wound his fingers into her hair, pulling her face closer to the base of his cock. Her tongue swirled around his head, and his legs shook. Fuck she was good. She brought her hand up and with a loose circle of fingers, began to jerk him off as she sucked on the tip. He started to shake harder, and seeing this, she took him out of her mouth. She smirked, meanly, but her eyes were still dark with want.

"I want you to finish inside me," she whispered into his ear. He didn't need to be asked again. Pulling her jeans down, he threw them into the hall somewhere and ripped her panties off, shredding them. She mewled quietly. So she likes it a little rough. Kit picked her hips up and she snaked them around his waist. He could feel her wet heat on the tip of his cock and he couldn't hold back one more second, he slammed into her, pushing her into the wall and gripping her thighs hard enough to bruise. "Oh Kit oh oh oh baby oh fuck." Her pretty little mouth spilled profanities as he hammered into her, slamming her into the wall more each time. She could tell that he likes a little pain too, so she reached her head forward and bit down on his clavicle, just enough to leave a mark and ran her tongue over the bite. He growled and sucked purple blooms into her pale throat, marking her. She was _his. _She moaned, louder and he could feel her start to clench around him. He reached his hand between them and rubbed at her clit, hard and fast and she screamed his name as she came, and with the sound of his name from her throat he spilled into her with a gasped "Violet" muffled into her chest. She felt him dripping hot and sticky down her thighs and she smiled. Violet relaxed her legs and dropped to the floor, pulling him out of her as she did so.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs." She tugged on his hand lightly, and instead of following her, Kit swept her up in his arms like a bride on their wedding day. She giggled and he growled playfully at her, running up the stairs to dump her unmercilessly onto his bed. She squealed for the second time that day and burrowed into his comforter, leaving only her face peeking out. She gestured for him to come lay with her, and he didn't waste a second getting into bed next to her. She snuggled up next to him, humming happily as he pulled her into him.

"You're perfect, you know that, don't you?" he murmured into her ear. She hummed again in response and licked him on the chin. He kissed her forehead and they fell asleep breathing in each other's scents.

* * *

I don't know how this happened. They wanted to do it now I guess. But I hope you enjoyed this. I promise more plot stuff will happen next chapter, I just wanted some lovely sexytime in this story.

Mwah.

J


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are bad. I'm the only one updating my stories. I miss reading Violate (or Kiolet in this case) that isn't my own. Someone write something soon. I'm going nuts here.

On another note, I'm fucking thrilled because I'm meeting All Time Low tomorrow! I don't know if I'll be able to update this weekend, I'll be out all day tomorrow and Saturday I have to get a homecoming dress which takes hours and Sunday I have to do all the homework I'm putting off by doing those other things.

Anyway, the theme song of this chapter is Wasted Years by Maroon 5. It's delightful. It fits the chapter well.

Now, read on.

PS I got distracted just as I started this because they released a new Asylum promo called "Atheist" and Kit speaks and you can hear that Boston accent and it is HOT. Go watch it.

* * *

Kit woke up to an empty bed. His stomach fell. Violet didn't... Regret what happened between them, did she? He never even thought to ask if she was a virgin. Maybe it hurt, maybe she wasn't ready for that, they're only known each other a day, oh shit, oh shit- his eyes fell on a little piece of folded purple paper on his night stand. He unfolded it, heart pounding and read:

_Today was amazing. It was the most fun I've had, ever. I'm sorry I left suddenly, I have shit to do at "home." I'll be back later, I'm making dinner for us tonight. I'll be over at 6. -V._

Kit let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Thank god. She wasn't regretful, but he did wanna ask if she'd been a virgin. There was something about being the first guy to be inside her that made his dick stiff. He glanced down at Violet's note. If she was gonna make dinner for him, he'd better buy some food. And shower. And get dressed.

* * *

As Kit walked into the grocery store, he realized that he had no idea what to buy. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been in a grocery store in his life. Alma took care of all that. He looked around quickly, and decided that everyone liked pasta. He picked up a box of penne, some tomato sauce, milk, wine, a loaf of bread and butter. He walked over to buy his food and the girl working the register stared at him in shock.

"Kit? Kit Walker?" she said questioningly.

He glanced at her warily. "Uh, yeah. Do I know you?"

The girl clapped her hands together. "It's Grace! Remember me? We dated for 2 years before you met Alma." Her voice colored towards the end of the sentence. Kit recoiled. _Grace. _He'd dated her for most of high school, and for the first year, she was great. Then she started getting jealous and controlling and Kit had been terrified to leave her, until he'd met Alma his senior year. Even after he started dating Alma, and Grace had gotten a new boyfriend, she still called him constantly and left him notes and when he moved to LA with Alma, Grace had sent him letters and postcards, begging him to come home to her. He'd ignored them all, and he hadn't heard from her since before he went to Briarcliff.

Grace wriggled excitedly behind the register. "I heard about Alma, and your year at Briarcliff. I'm so sorry." She reached out to rub his shoulder and he leaned away a little.

"Uh, thanks." He stumbled over his words, anxious to get away from her.

"We have to catch up soon though!" Grace squealed. "I missed you!"

"Yeah, okay. I gotta get home, it was nice seeing you though." Kit spoke quickly.

Grace grinned brightly. It was a little scary, actually. "Okay bye cutie!" She winked and Kit shuddered inwardly. That bitch was crazy. He wanted to keep her as far away from Violet as possible. There's no telling what kind of things she would say to Violet that would scare her off.

* * *

Violet stood over Kit's stove, stirring a pot of steaming hot pasta. She bent down and Kit admired her ass yet again, peeking out of her little black shorts. Thank god it was unseasonably hot for October. His dick twitched and he remembered absently that sometime, he had to fuck her from behind. She turned around, red-faced and happy. "I've always wanted to cook for someone, but boys around here only want one thing, and it's not pasta." She grinned. Kit grinned back. He couldn't believe that someone would want to use Violet for sex. Sure, she was gorgeous but she had personality. She was unique, and she made Kit feel full in a way he hadn't ever felt.

"Dinner's almost ready. Can you get forks and plates and stuff?"

He nodded. He'd do anything she asked.

Violet smiled softly. "You're great, you know that? Really fucking great."

"So are you. You're amazing," he replied, melting inside at the thought that she might want him as much as he wanted her. His phone buzzed on the counter.

"Violet, can you see who that is?"

"Sure!" she called back. He went back to setting plates out, and when he finished, he walked back into the kitchen to find Violet staring at angrily at his phone. He rushed to her side and saw that someone had sent him a text saying _Hey hottie. I know you missed me. I'm coming over tonight for a proper reunion. _His stomach flipped.

"Vi, that girl's crazy. We dated in fucking high school and she harassed me while I was married to Alma and she's starting again now." He rushed to explain. Violet looked like she wanted to leave and never come back and that couldn't happen. He'd known her for all of a day and he wanted to keep her forever. At his words, her face softened slightly. He saw his opening and took her into his arms, pressing kisses into her hair. Violet sighed and snuggled into him.

* * *

Hmph. I know this chapter is weird and hard to follow. I'm super distracted by all the delicious new promo screencaps for Asylum.

I might fix this up, but I think it's okay.

Grace was inspired a little by Hayden and a little by her own character, people are saying that her relationship with Kit looks one sided on her part. So, yeah.

I'll try to not be so distracted next time I write. Kit's voice in the new promo has me in a daze, even if he only says like 3 words.

Much love, angelfaces.


	6. Chapter 6

HI. t's gonna be easy to update this week, it's spirit week at my school so we aren't doing much work or anything. That being said, this weekend will be jam packed for me, but I'll try and wrap up this story by Friday. Although I think it has at least another 5 chapters. Eep.

I'm working on a sequel-ish thing to More Than Alive, not really a sequel but another story in that Violate universe.

Read on and enjoy sweet thangs. :)))

* * *

Violet looked up at Kit. "What does she mean, she's coming over tonight? Is she coming here now?" Violet's voice was icy and controlled. Kit's heart sped up. She couldn't leave him, even if Grace was coming over. He needed her here to face that crazy bitch for the last time.

"I guess, but can you stay? Please stay. I need you here to remind me why she can't be in my life." His voice was pleading, and he would get down on his knees and beg and grovel for he to stay if that's what it took. Violet looked up at him through clear eyes.

"Okay," she responded softly, never moving her gaze from his. "But Kit. What is this? I've known you for one day, you were committed to a mental hospital for killing your wife, I had sex with you and now you're saying you need me." Her voice wavered, and Kit's eyes burned with the prospect of tears. She sounded unsure of how she felt about him and that broke his heart. "Not that I don't feel the same!" she added quickly, seeing his reaction. He didn't respond, and she brought a hand up to his face, rubbing at his cheekbone lightly. He relaxed into her touch, and she smiled. "I promise, I feel this same crazy attraction and need for you that you feel for me. But what are we?" She needed him to put a label on it, to say that he was hers and she was his.

Kit smiled down at her. "Well I would like it if you'd be all mine, but I don't know how you feel." She pretended to think it over, stroking at her chin and cocking her brow at him before she grinned and laced her arms around his neck. She stood up on her toes and whispered in his ear that she'd love to be his, if he'd only be hers in return. Her teeth nibbled at his ear and he almost moaned pulling it together and replying that he'd want nothing more.

"C'mon, let's eat dinner. The food's ready," she said, pulling at his hand. They grabbed plates and scooped up pasta, ladling sauce on top and breaking off chunks of garlic bread. Kit poured them both glasses of wine. She grinned and downed her glass in one gulp. Now it was his turn to cock his head at her. Her grin stretched. "I may be underage, but I'm not a baby, Kit. I've had alcohol before."

Of course she wasn't. He knew that. She led him to the table and they sat down and dug in. "Vi, this is so good," he mumbled through a mouthful of pasta. She smiled and nodded thanks. After they finished eating, she forced him into the living room and pushed him onto the couch, commanding that he sit there while she cleaned up. He'd protested, but after a few moments of Violet whining "please" right into his ear, he'd complied with a huff and a crossing of arms. She smirked like she'd won, even though her prize was dinner clean up. Within 15 minutes, she'd finished and come back in to flop down onto his lap. He cuddled her to his chest, enjoy the warmth of someone so wonderful so close to his heart. She shut her eyes and nuzzled into his chest, humming contentedly. They stayed that way for a while, just enjoying the affection and warmth that had wrapped around them. The doorbell rang, screeching into the house, and a woman's voice called out; "Kiiiit! I'm hereeeee! Didya miss me?"

Kit groaned. "That's Grace. I need to tell her off once and for all. I'm done with that pyscho."

"I'll hold your hand the whole time," Violet's voice was reassuring and she reached for his hand, squeezing it once. Hand in hand, they walked to the door, and as Kit pulled it open, Grace's jaw dropped. She stepped into his foyer, eyes blazing.

"Who's this, Kit?" she asked tightly, angry. Kit felt anger blaze up in his chest. This bitch had no right to get upset about Violet. He hadn't been with Grace in years, and here she is, showing up at his house, acting like his girlfriend was the one with the problem.

"My girlfriend. Violet."

Grace gasped. She clutched at her chest. "I can't believe you. I waited for you for YEARS. I wrote you, I begged you, you KNEW I loved you! And you get a girlfriend. What the fuck, Kit?!" Her voice rose in pitch at the end, and as she watched, Violet's hand squeezed Kit's and her thumb rubbed gentle circles across the back of his hand. Grace gaped angrily.

Kit spoke calmly, trying not to let his anger show. "Grace, I ended things with you almost 10 years ago. I was with Alma for 8 of those years. Yes, you wrote me, and you may have waited, but you know just as well as I do that I never gave you any reason to."

"But you got a girlfriend! And that's what she is. A _girl_." Grace spat the last part, venomous and angry. "She's a child. She can't give you what I can, Kit." Her tone smoothed towards the end, silky and seductive.

Kit glared at her. "Grace, you have to listen to me. I didn't lead you on, I never once expressed any desire to get back together with you. I ignored you for years. You need to go."

Grace's eyes narrowed. "Fine," she choked out. "But you're a prick, Kit. A real prick. And your _girlfriend _doesn't know what she's in for. He's an asshole. Not worth shit. Get out while you can." She spoke the last part to Violet, who merely looked away, ignoring Grace's crazy tactic to get Violet to leave Kit instead of the other way around. Grace threw open the door and stalked out into the evening light, slamming the door loudly behind her. Kit turned to Violet, who had tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Vi, what's wrong? She's crazy. I'm a good guy. I think. But I will be for you. I promise." Kit brushed the tears from his girlfriend's cheeks and she looked down.

"She's right, you know." Violet spoke softly, to the ground.

"Why?"

I am a girl. Barely legal. My body isn't as nice as hers, and I don't have the type of body most men swoon over." She started sobbing at the end. Kit pulled her into his, running his hand up and down her back, soothing her.

"You're gorgeous, Violet. And I don't care that you're only 18. I've never felt like this about anyone before, so drawn to them. Not even in 8 years with Alma. I promise. I love your body, and your personality. You're perfect." Kit spoke into her hair, kissing the top of her head when he finished. Violet looked up, eyes shining with tears and pulled his mouths to hers.

"Thank you," she whispered into his lips.

Anytime, beautiful," he murmured back before pushing his tongue into her mouth and dipping her back into what was probably the best kiss of his life.

* * *

Grace is gone. Maybe. Hopefully. There's drama to come, don't worry. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story, and your reviews make me smile. Each and every one of you is grand, and if I could, I'd send you all your own personal Tate. Or Kit. If that's what you're into.

I love you, you precious princesses.

Mwah. :*


	7. Chapter 7

HI GUYS! I've returned from the grave. I was gone for like a week, which is like unheard of for me. Let me make some excuses.

Last week was much busier than I had anticipated. I was absolutely swamped in schoolwork, and along with it being spirit week and the week before homecoming, I was crazy searching for dresses and getting outfits for spirit week.

Friday night I was out late, Saturday was homecoming and Sunday was my first day of work. Then I had to do hours of homework. School is eating my soul. Junior year, man.

Sorry in advance, I used a not very nice word in this one that I don't use usually but I felt that Kit would say it, being that he's older, maybe a bit more bitter and less sensitive to feminism or whoever opposes the word "cunt", especially since his character is meant to be in the 1960's.

Well, anyway, onto the story.

* * *

Kit looked down at his girlfriend. "Violet, now that Grace is gone, you need to tell your parents about us. You want to be with me and I want to be with you, but if your parents don't know this won't work."

Violet stared stonily back. "They won't understand. I'm 18 anyway, they can't keep us apart," she said defiantly. Kit sighed.

"Alright, but you have to tell them at some point. Before you graduate. Promise me."

She smiled sweetly up at him. "Of course."

**This** **takes place about 8 months after the last chapter. Violet is about to graduate high school.**

"Vi, you have to get up." Kit poked Violet in the back and she groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. "You have school, Vi. Last day. I know you don't wanna go, but you gotta. Graduation is tomorrow, you can do it." Violet grunted and pushed herself up on the bed. Kit leaned over her, grinning. "You're almost a grown up now, babe. Get out of bed!" He snapped his fingers, hurrying her.

Violet stared at him sleepily, dazed. "How'd you get in? My parents are here and awake." Kit snickered.

"I knocked on the door, your mom answered, I said 'Hi, I'm your daughter's boyfriend, Kit.' and she said 'I know, I figured, you two aren't very subtle' and then we both laughed and she let me in, even told me where your room was." Violet's mouth dropped open. She gaped at Kit. He smirked and gently pushed her jaw together. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Violet shook her head and pulled herself together slightly.

"You told her? What the hell, Kit?! Just like that?" Violet's voice was slightly hysterical. He rubbed circles on her back, soothingly.

"You told me you'd talk to your parents about us before today, and you didn't. So I did." He sounded proud, and Violet wanted to smack the shit-eating grin off his face.

"I cannot believe you did that. They know that you're fucking 27 years old, and that you're a convicted murderer. This is not okay. I wanted to ease them into it, they're gonna kill me-"

"Violet." Kit cut her off before she worried herself into passing out. "Your mom seemed fine with it. She let me in, and both of them have met me as 'Kit the neighbor' before and liked me. You know that." Violet visibly relaxed.

"Thank god," she sighed. She nuzzled her face into his neck. "Now why are you here?"

Kit smirked again. "You wanted me to come to your graduation, I thought that it'd be a perfect time to get to know your parents as 'Kit your boyfriend' now." Violet stuck her tongue out at him. He poked it back into her mouth and she grinned.

"Okay, it's not a bad idea. But just don't talk about Alma, or LA, or Grace. They've met Grace and they're not fans of her. She flirts with my dad right in front of my mom." Violet grimaced. Kit felt bile rise in his throat. He had nothing but contempt for Grace.

"She's a fucking cunt. She would do that, hit on your dad while he was with your mom. Did I tell you she called me the other day?" Kit immediately regretted saying anything to Violet about it, her eyes narrowed and she looked like she could breathe fire. Kit swallowed, preparing for the storm that would inevitably follow talking about Grace. But instead, Violet appeared to compose herself, and replied:

"That's weird... Guess she didn't get the message the first time. If she keeps bothering you, just repeat what you told her and maybe someday she'll get it through her thick fucking skull the you are mine. Not hers. You never were." Her voice changed to almost a growl as she finished, and she gripped Kit's shoulder possessively as she spoke. His dick sprung to life in his pants at this new, dominant side of Violet. Her eyes were dark, and he thought he could feel the atmosphere crackle around them. This was one of his favorite things about being with Violet, besides her perfect body and beautiful mind. She always surprised him. Just when he thought he had her all figured out, she'd turn around and do something different, like being calm at the mention of Grace and showing real jealousy at the thought of Grace having him. He leaned in to peck her on the lips, and she gripped at the back of his neck to hold him there, but his mouth had already slipped around her cheek and his hot breath washing over her neck made her thighs slick.

"You need to go get ready. You have a big day today," he whispered into the curve of her ear. "I got you something nice for later, stay over with me tonight."

"Okay," Violet breathed back, barely holding herself up. Kit grinned wickedly at how after 8 months together, he still left her breathless. He kissed her swiftly on the cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

This was a bit of a filler chapter, but her graduation will be the next chapter and lemme tell you: DRAMA ENSUES.

2 days until Asylum. I'm about ready to pee myself in excitement, like a fuggin' puppy.

Anyway, bed time for me. I'll update no earlier than Thursday, I have worky work and a meeting to go to.

Sleep tight and have lovely, wet, Evan-filled dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Eeep. Asylum was amazing. This show will be ruin all my panties. I know it. Evans butt. Anyway, I watched it and thought I pegged Kit pretty well... I was pleased with how I'd written him and who it seemed to fit his character in the show.

Quick rec: Something To Talk About by **ohyellowbird. **It has the tone similar to Meet Me, and I really really enjoyed it.

I'd like to thank all the babes who review this story, especially **Rock The Rain, GinHermi, jandjsalmon **and **shootingstella. **And my wonderful guest reviewer Sarah. I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story. :)))

Now read. This is Violet's POV which is scary to write for this story, honestly. But I did my best. Enjoy sweeties. :))

* * *

Violet glanced nervously down at her parents again. She was standing on the stage, in her gold cap and gown, and her 27 year old boyfriend was sitting with her fucking parents, chatting and laughing about god knows what. Kit was smiling, and her mom was laughing, and her dad was gesturing, obviously telling a stry about something. Violet had no idea what the fuck they were talking about, but they looked happy. Good sign.

"Violet Harmon!" Her name being called broke her out of her thoughts, and she began the agonizing walk across the stage for her diploma. She shook hands with her principal, and took her diploma, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mom taking picture after picture and Kit clapping and smiling brightly. She felt her mood lift a little at the thought of not having to hide anymore, she and Kit could be together in public now, and hold hands and kiss and go on dates and not lie about their relationship to everyone. She walked down the steps to her family and before she could reach them, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a chest. Kit. Violet smiled and looped her arms around his waist. They broke apart and he grinned down at her. His eyes were damp and Violet's heart melted.

"You did it, babe. We can be together for real, now." His voice was thick with emotion, and he pulled her back into his chest. She snuggled into him, breathing him in and letting his presence fill the void in her heart that he left whenever they were apart. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. He'd never said the words before, even though they'd been together for 8 months.

"I love you too," Violet replied, whispering into his chest. He grinned and pulled her tighter to him. Violet's heart melted. They'd never said it because their relationship wasn't cemented, her parents had to approve first. If they'd said no to the two being together, neither wanted the heartache of admitting your love for someone, only to have it ripped away. Ben cleared his throat behind them, and Violet turned from her boyfriend's chest to see her father looking uncomfortable and her mother glaring at Ben. Vivien slapped his arm and growled at him when he opened his mouth.

"Ben Harmon, they've been hiding for 8 months. Let them have a moment goddamnnit." She smiled sweetly at her daughter. "Continue, honey." Kit laughed, loud and sweet. His laugh was probably Violet's favorite sound in the world.

"We're done, Mrs. Harmon. But thank you." He smiled widely at her and she laughed.

"Call me Vivien, really. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Of course," Kit smiled. Violet's heart lifted. This was a normal, relationship thing to, and they were doing it. Lunch with the family. It was always a big step, and it was happening now. Violet thought her heart would explode right out of her chest, it was so full of love and light and Kit. She grabbed his hand and he twined his fingers with hers and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Vivien smiled happily behind them, and Violet knew she'd never seen her daughter so happy, and that made her happy.

* * *

Kit pulled Violet's chair out for her before she sat, and Vivien made a happy sound in the back of her throat. Ben harrumphed but held his wife's chair out for her all the same. Violet and Kit shared a grin, knowing that Ben was trying to prove to Vivien that he was as good of a man as Kit. Violet sat down, and Kit sat down next to her, taking her hand under the table. She smiled softly and he grinned wickedly, running his foot up her leg. She blushed furiously and pressed her legs together. She knew Kit could feel he legs tightening under the table, and his grin grew wider. Ben and Vivien looked expectantly at the couple, and Violet knew they wanted to know about their relationship.

"Kit and I have been together for about 8 months," she started. Ben visibly recoiled, Vivien just smiled. "We kinda just snuck around, I guess you knew that though." Her mother nodded and winked, Ben just sat and looked ill. "I really like him, and I know he's like, a convicted murderer, that was awkward o say, but he's a nice guy, and he didn't kill his wife. I know it." Violet finished and looked expectantly at her parents. Ben looked frozen but Vivien was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I knew you were dating him! Violet, telling your mother that you were 'helping paint the house' with your attractive, single new male neighbor isn't very subtle, especially 6 months after he moved it. I knew it, I'm so happy for you baby!" Her mother squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly. "You two are beautiful together, really. Your faces and your hair colors, you're such lovely young people," Vivien gushed. Violet flushed as Kit snickered.

"Thank you, Vivien. You're a great mom, and I'm really happy that you take such good care of Violet." He smiled brightly and Violet gripped his hand tightly. She was thrilled that he was being such a gentlemen to her mother. Before Vivien could respond, two cops walked up to the table.

"Kit Walker?" one of them questioned. Kit stoop slowly, taking his hand from Violet's.

"That's me," he replied slowly. "What's wrong?"

"One'a your ex girlfriends, Grace, was found dead in 'er house a few hours ago. Wrists and neck were slit. Looks like suicide, but there was no note, so we asked a couple'a her friends and they said she'd been upset over something that went down between the two a'ya recently. She'd been stalking' ya girlfriend here from the looks'a it, and we need to ask ya some question about Grace. Ya need to come down to the percent with us." The cop motioned for Kit to follow him, and Kit looked helplessly back at his girlfriend and her family as he was led away.

* * *

Well, hopefully I'll be able to update Sunday. Tomorrow afternoon, if you're good little boys and girls and if I'm not busy after work.

Kisses.


End file.
